Someone to Live For
by acciodanrad9
Summary: Harry wants someone,anyone,to take him away from the Dursleys. But is there anyone who would want to?
1. Someone to Live For Part 1

**_A/N:_**_ Here's a story that I had written two years back. I had to re-type it since I just printed it and deleted it off of my computer. It took way longer than I thought, I had to change many scenes that I had written (which were just plain horrible!). I'm hoping that it sounds better than it did when I was re-writing it! ;) _

_I hope you like it!_

I………………I

Someone to Live For Part 1

It was cold-It was always cold. He could never remember being warm. He hated it here. The nights were the worst-when the cold left you for a little while, leaving you with the overwhelming feeling of despair.

Azkaban Prison was different than any other Prison-it was meant for wizards. The one thing that makes it one of the most feared places in the Wizarding World are the Dementors. They live off of people's worst thoughts-especially thoughts of guilt, which made Azkaban a great place for them. Normally people who are brought to Azkaban were insane within a week the guilt that had been haunting them was just too much-and they would die. All except for one…

Sirius Black had been in Azkaban for almost four years, he was convicted of killing thirteen muggles and wizards at wand point; everyone thought that he had been working for the Dark side and by doing so he betrayed his best friends. Little did anyone consider that he was not the one who did the killings.

Today the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, would come in and check on the inhabitants of Azkaban. He rarely did this, saying that he could only come once a year because he had more imperative things to do. Sirius knew he was lying; he just didn't want to come and waste his time, checking on wizards that, in his opinion, were criminals and deserved nothing better than where they were.

An hour later Sirius heard the Minister's voice down the hall. Sirius felt a smile appear on his face-_What would the Minister say when he saw him, still alive?_

"Sirius Black!"

"That's me Minister," Sirius replied.

The Minister walked closer to the cell that Sirius was residing in, trying to get a clear view of the man in front of him. "You're still alive-how?"

"I've tried to tell you before, sir. I'm innocent. Why do you think I haven't gone insane yet? I have the best thought to keep me going-innocence. I know I didn't kill anyone and betray my friends! Yes, the Dementors affect me, but they can't take the one happy thought from me!" hissed Sirius, now nose to nose with the Minister, the bars of the cell the only thing keeping distance from them.

Cornelius sighed. "Oh I think I know a bad man when I see one, Black. And anyways, if I were to let you free where would you go? Who would you go to? You have no one, everyone thinks you're a killer!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I have someone. Someone who needs me more than anything. The one someone that I have stayed alive for."

"And who would that be?"

"Harry," replied Sirius confidently.

I……………………….I

Harry Potter was almost seven years old. He had bright green eyes, and scrawny black hair. The most prominent feature he held was a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which he had gotten when he was one in the car crash that had killed his parents.

Harry didn't tell anyone, especially his aunt, but he kind of liked his scar. To him, it felt like it was the only thing that he had left of his parents.

"Boy, are you done with those dishes yet?" hissed Aunt Petunia scornfully, as she walked into the kitchen to check on his progress.

"A-Almost, Aunt Petunia," said Harry quietly.

"Good, because you're going to be late for school again if you don't hurry and I do not want another CALL from your teacher telling me that you are late everyday! Understood?"

"Yes…" replied Harry as his aunt walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Harry finished drying the last of the dishes and walked into his room, which was the cupboard under the stairs, and grabbed his plastic bag that was a substitute for a backpack.. He quickly walked into the living room, to find his aunt watching one of her favourite shows.

"The dishes are done, can I go now?"

"Yes, but remember to get home as soon as school is let out! I want no dilly-dallying! You have more chores to do before your uncle gets home," replied Aunt Petunia as she continued to watch her show, not bothering to look at Harry.

"I know. Well, see you, then," said Harry as he headed out of the living room and out the door.

I…………………I

Harry had always walked to school, unlike Dudley, who got a ride everyday. December had just begun and Harry was freezing. Harry's coat, which used to belong to Dudley was falling off of his shoulders, and the cold was seeping through the many holes that the jacket had acquired.

Harry rounded the corner to his school; holding his breath, hoping that Dudley and his gang weren't outside, waiting to taunt him. However today Harry was lucky, Dudley was no where to be seen.

Harry entered room 110. He walked to the back of the room where his normal seat was and laid his head on his desk, trying to become invisible from everyone.

Once they took attendance, Mrs. Sutton asked everyone to turn to page 154 in their English book. They all took turns, reading paragraphs from the book out loud. Harry hated this part, he hated reading in front of people, and they always made fun of him.

When Harry was called upon, he looked down at the page he was suppose to read from. Unfortunately the words were too blurry and he couldn't make out what they were supposed to say.

"Harry? It's your turn," said Mrs. Sutton.

"Yeah, I know," replied Harry, squinting his eyes, trying to make out the words.

"Are you lost?" wondered Mrs. Sutton.

"No…I just-I just can't read it," said Harry in a whisper.

Laughter erupted from all around the classroom.

"Harry, what do you mean you can't read it?"

"It's too blurry," said Harry, his voice cracking.

"Alright, Harry, I'll have someone else read. See me during recess," told Mrs. Sutton.

Again, the class laughed, along with rude remarks.

"Harry is so stupid…"

"…You're a freak…"

"…And dumb…"

"Class, do not disrespect a student. Derek, it's your turn."

But Harry didn't pay attention after that, his eyes were stinging, he didn't want to have anyone see him cry. Harry just laid his head on the desk, trying to think of other things.

What seemed liked hours later, the bell for recess rang, and the whole class cheered, while Harry walked somberly towards his teacher's desk.

"Harry, how long have you noticed that things are blurry?" asked Mrs. Sutton.

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to remember.

"Um…for a while, I guess. I told my aunt and uncle and they told me not to bother them again," Harry answered.

"I think you going to have to get checked for glasses," said Mrs. Sutton.

Harry eyes grew wide with fear.

"Glasses? But-But I told my aunt I wouldn't talk about them again."

"Harry, I don't think your aunt and uncle would mind. Would it be better if I wrote them a note?"

"Uh huh," said Harry, as he kept his eyes averted to the floor.

"I'll do that then and you can give the letter to your aunt tonight."

Harry forced a smiled as he walked back to his seat.

At the end of school, Mrs. Sutton handed Harry the note to give to his aunt, but he had no intention of giving it to her.

I………………………I

Once Harry got home he was bombarded with chores. He was doing quite well, until dinner.

"Boy, get in the kitchen and start making dinner," hissed Aunt Petunia, as he finished sweeping the floor.

Harry got out the cookbook, but when he tried to read the recipie for chicken, he couldn't make out the words.

"Have you started cooking yet, boy? Why are you stalling?"

"I-I can't re-read it Aunt Petunia, it's to-too blurry," stuttered Harry.

Dudley laughed as he told his mom about what happened to Harry at school and how he had gotten a note.

"You got a note? A note-well go get it!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

Harry flinched at his aunt's words, as he ran to his cupboard to retrieve his note. When he gave it to his aunt, the farther she read, the angrier she seemed.

"Didn't your uncle and I tell you not to bother us about this ever again!" Aunt Petunia screamed as she threw the note onto the counter.

"Yeah but-"

"Then why did you have your teacher write a note to me?" Petunia asked scornfully.

"I didn't tell her to write it, she wrote it herself," said Harry.

"You're lying! Get into you cupboard and your uncle will deal with this when he gets HOME! GO!"

Harry ran from the kitchen, tripping on his feet as went, running into his cupboard and slamming the door. Now all he could do was wait until his uncle got home, and hopefully he would be in a good mood.

I……………….I

Uncle Vernon was not in a good mood when he got home. He hadn't gotten a raise, like everyone else. He had blamed this on Harry, saying that he must have had something to do with it.

Harry could hear his aunt and uncle talking about him, the venom in his uncle's voice reached an all time high. This wasn't good, thought Harry; he was going to be a goner for sure.

"BOY! Get out here now!" roared his uncle.

Harry scrambled from his cupboard and ran into the kitchen, not wanting to be in more trouble for not coming fast enough.

"What is this I hear? You made your teacher write you a note to tell us you need glasses! We told you that we didn't want to hear about this EVER again!" Uncle Vernon yelled; his face right in front of Harry's, who took an involuntary step back.

"I didn't tell Mrs. Sutton to write the note!" protested Harry.

"Oh, really?" started Uncle Vernon.

Harry slowly nodded his head as tears started to form behind his eyes. "She-she just asked me why I couldn't see-see the words, I said they were blurry. I-I didn't think she would write you-a-a note, really!" demanded Harry, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Stop that crying!"

Harry swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to-to."

"You need to start respecting us, Boy. We take care of you, feed you and you still cause us trouble! You are worthless! Now, go to your room! You will get no dinner tonight!"

At these words, a sharp sob escaped from Harry's throat as he ran to his cupboard. He never felt more alone in his life. Why wasn't there someone out there that cared?

I…………………I

The morning started like any other normal morning at the Dursley's residence. Harry was woken up early, forced to make breakfast. There was a tense silence among the household as they ate. Harry was sure that Uncle Vernon kept sending him glares, but it didn't faze Harry, he was use to this-to be treated like he was dirt-unwanted.

"Boy," started Uncle Vernon, as he stood up from his seat," We are going out today you need to be ready in ten minutes, understood?"

"Am I going to Mrs. Figg's, then?" asked Harry, somberly.

"No," said Uncle Vernon gruffly, "you will be going with us. We are taking you to get some glasses. What would your teacher think if you don't come to school able to see? You cause so much trouble, boy!" demanded Uncle Vernon, having a hard time, coming to the fact that they would be spending money on his nephew.

Harry's spirits rose at this revelation. Finally he wasn't going to be teased for not being able to read at school! Maybe, the class would realize that he wasn't stupid, or a freak.

"Really? I'm going to get glasses?" asked Harry, amazed.

"Yes," hissed his aunt who had walked next to Harry, drying her hands on the towel.

I…………….I

Harry, had never heard Dudley complain more in his life, and that was saying something. He was complaining that he was hungry, that Harry was taking up all the back seat (when he, was taking up more than half.) and that he didn't want to go to the eye doctor. Maybe going to Mrs. Figg's would have been more enjoyable, Harry thought.

And boy was he was right.

Harry had never been to an eye doctor before, and he never wanted to come back again.

Once they had gotten into the room, the doctor placed Harry's eyes thought many contraptions, which, afterwards made his eyes tear and feel unnaturally dry.

The best part of the whole experince was when the Doctor questioned Aunt Petunia as why Harry hadn't been brought here sooner; she never did have a valid excuse…

The whole day, to Harry, seemed to be getting worse the longer it dragged on, and the worst part hadn't yet passed.

It was the glasses.

They were ugly. The spirits that had riser earlier that day diminished faster than they had came. With these glasses he would be more of a Freak- now there was no chance that he would get a friend.

"Aunt Petunia? Why do I have to get these one? Can't I get one's that are-"

"You will not get any other glasses than these! Understood! You are going to take these ones,"

Harry slowly nodded his head. "O-Okay." Harry felt tears fill his eyes. Why did everything bad have to happen to him? Why couldn't he be normal for once?

I……………………I

As Harry expected, once Dudley saw the glasses, he exploded with laughter. The whole ride home Harry kept his eyes averted on his lap as Dudley raved mean remarks. Most consisting of how stupid and ugly he looked.

Once home, Harry retreated to his cupboard. He didn't think he could take anymore rude remarks about his glasses. A person could only take so much before it affected them.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was hearing his aunt's shrill voice ring through the hall and into this cupboard, demanding him to go and make some dinner.

Harry had to admit, making dinner was a lot easier, and faster now that he had glasses and didn't have to keep squinting at the fine print to find out what it said.

Harry was just about to place the last dish on the table when Dudley ran into the kitchen, bumping into him as he muttered 'Freak' into Harry's ear. The sudden weight of Dudley running into him made him drop the dish he was holding onto the floor.

A bucket of cold water seemed to fall upon Harry as he heard the shattering of the dish onto the floor. He quickly bent down, furiously picking up the pieces. Maybe if he was lucky, his relatives would never found out he had broken a dish.

"HARRY BROKE A PLATE!" screamed Dudley, his eyes shimmering happily. He loved to get Harry into trouble.

Harry's hand froze in midair, as he heard thunderous foot steps; descending the stairs and make their presence in the living room.

"What's going on here?" roared Uncle Vernon, his face livid.

"Dudley bumped into me. Made me drop the plate," said Harry.

The veins on his uncle's face looked like they were about to explode. "Don't-Blame-Dudley-For-Something-You-Have-Done!" hissed his uncle in one breath.

He grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" screamed Harry. He was shaking more than he ever had, in the presence of his uncle.

Uncle Vernon shook Harry back and forth, trying to get an answer out of him.

"I-didn't mean to!" Harry sobbed, "It was an accident!" Harry felt himself being dropped to the ground. He kneeled there, tears flowing down his face. It was only a plate, why was his uncle so mad? Harry had never seen him so mad, and it scared him terribly.

"I DON"T CARE! THESE PLATES COST US A GOOD SUM OF MON-"

"Vernon? What's going on?" asked Aunt Petunia as she walked into the room.

"This boy," he pointed a finger at Harry, who was still kneeling on the ground, awaiting the worst. "Dropped one of our plates, and broke it!"

Harry saw his Aunt's eyes flash over to the pieces of the broken plate and to Harry's face. " Make him clean it up, then."

"But, Pet, this boy needs punishment. He's been causing us far too many problems. A good beating would do…"

Harry let out a piercing sob. He didn't mean to, really! He was sorry!

"Vernon, just let it go. Just make him clean it up and send him to bed." And with that his aunt walked out of the room.

"You heard her, get going! No dinner!" roared his uncle, clearly mad at the little punishment Harry received.

"O-O-Okay," Harry replied. He slowly got up to his feet as she wiped the tears off of his face. Grabbing the broom out of the cupboard he swept up the plate. As soon as he was safely locked in his cupboard, he let the flood of tears come out. He hated it here, he wanted to leave. He wanted to live with someone that cared for him. Was there anyone out there who wanted him? This seemed to be a question that he kept questioning himself and the answer he always suspected, never lifted his spirits.

No, he thought, there was no one out there who wanted him. Because if there was, wouldn't they have already saved him?

I………………….I

Harry woke up shivering. He hated sleeping in his cupboard during the winter. It always seemed to be cold, it would never get warm. It didn't help much that he only had one thin blanket that he had to use.

He felt the floor of his cupboard until his hand felt the fabric of his sweater. The one good thing about being handed down Dudley's clothes, was that during the winter, the bigger the clothes the better.

Harry placed the sweater over his head and covered himself as best he could with his blanket.

Another shiver ran through his body as he curled into himself. He wished he could have another blanket.

Suddenly, he heard the stair creak from above his cupboard. Harry tensed at this. Was it his uncle ready to punish him in the dead of the night?

The footsteps that descended the stairs walked passed the cupboard and Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was his aunt-it had to be, his uncle and cousin were not that quiet.

A stray thought crossed Harry's mind and he quickly stopped it. No way was he going to ask his aunt for another blanket. He was already in enough trouble as it was, asking for something would put his aunt past her boiling point. Wouldn't it?

But something made Harry wonder-wonder that maybe his aunt wouldn't get mad. Like when he broke the plate. She just told him to clean it up.

Harry heard the sound of the teapot signaling that the tea was done. He heard his aunt pour herself a cup and sit down at the table. She did this a lot, reminisced Harry. She must like to have a quiet time to think and be by herself.

He heard her get up a while later and place the cup in the sink and walk past his cupboard. It was now or never…

"A-Aunt Petunia?"

His aunt stopped and Harry heard his cupboard door being unlocked and opened.

"Harry? What are you doing up?"

Harry sat up. "I-I was wondering, if I could have another blanket. I know I'm not supposed to but it's really, really cold. I can't sleep because of it."

Harry caustiously looked up at his aunt, fear radiating in his eyes. Was she going to get mad at him?

"Hang on a minute, I'll go get one. I don't want any more complaining from you, then."

She returned moments later, a blanket in her hand and a cup of tea. "Here, drink this. It will warm you up."

Harry nodded his head as he took the cup of tea from his aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Petunia."

Aunt Petunia tossed the blanket next to Harry and got up. "Get some sleep now, you have chores to do tomorrow."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for breaking your dish. I really didn't mean to drop it, really."

"It's all right."

And with that she left.

Just as Harry feel asleep, he realized that his aunt was the nicest she had been to him in a while.

I……………I

**_A/N:_**_ I do hope you enjoyed it! This story will be two parts, so one more chapter! I will hopefully have it up next week sometime. I want to get it out before school starts. _

_Just to let you know. Normally when you get glasses you have to wait to get them made. Well, the place that Harry got his already had the perfect pair ready! ;)_

_Acciodanrad9_


	2. Someone to Live For Part II

_Here is Part II of, Someone to Live For! This is only a two part story, so this is the last chapter. I do hope you enjoy it! Sorry the delay was so long! _

………………………..I

**Someone to Live For Part II**

Harry Potter woke to the shouting of his uncle. Not, that this was an unusual occurrence, Harry just wished that his uncle wouldn't be so loud, he would like to get _some_ sleep.

"Petunia! Petunia! Come here quick!" bellowed Vernon.

"What is it dear?" asked Petunia as she came walking down the stairs.

Harry rubbed his eyes, put on a pair of shoes and sleepily walked out of his cupboard. He wondered what was going on...

"That Sirius Black murderer has escaped prison. He's on the run. They have tons of police searching for him, but haven't found any evidence," said Uncle Vernon as he came panting into the kitchen, where Harry was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Did they say if there was an award for anybody who spotted him?" asked Harry's aunt as she walked into the kitchen, walking right passed Harry.

"Um…no I didn't hear one, but I'm sure they will give one," replied Uncle Vernon.

Harry's aunt smiled.

"This is great news Vernon, we should all go out for lunch to celebrate!" cried Aunt Petunia.

_Just an excuse to go out for lunch_, thought Harry sadly, knowing he wouldn't be invited.

"What a lovely idea, Pet. We should call Ms. Figg, I'm sure she'd love to watch the boy," mentioned Uncle Vernon.

Harry's aunt vigorously nodded her head as she grabbed the phone and proceeded to call Ms. Figg.

"Hello-hello, Arabella? This is Petunia, I was wondering if you could watch young Harry today. Vernon, Dudley and I are going out for lunch and need someone to watch him."

An old voice spoke from the other line. "Wouldn't Harry want to go out to lunch?"

"No! I mean, no, he doesn't like going out-scares the poor dear."

"Oh, I suppose he can. I've just made some nice cabbage soup I'm sure he'll love. I'll see him soon, then." And with that Ms. Figg hung up.

Harry's aunt turned towards him, where Harry was still standing. "Boy, I want you to finish your chores for the day and nip over to Ms. Figg's understood?"

Harry only nodded his head.

I……………I

Harry hated going to Ms. Figg's, all he did was look at pictures of her cats and eat gross food that smelled _really_ bad.

After finishing his chores, Harry made his way slowly over to Ms. Figg's, hoping to delay his time there.

He knocked on Ms. Figg's door and when she opened it, a dozen cats ran out of the door; they all seemed to be playing tag with each other.

"Good afternoon, Harry. How are you?" asked Ms. Figg as Harry walked inside her house.

"I'm okay, I guess."

Harry walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch, he suddenly wasn't feeling well. It must be the smell of the house, he suspected.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," lied Harry.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go work in the kitchen. Here's the remote, if you want to watch cartoons," informed Ms. Figg who passed Harry the remote, which was now fully laying on the couch, his head on a pillow.

"Thanks…"

Ms. Figg gave one more glance at Harry; made sure he was alright and walked towards the kitchen.

An hour later, Ms. Figg went to go give Harry a bowl of her cabbage soup, but to her surprise, she found Harry fast asleep.

She decided to just leave him be, the poor dear sure did look tired.

It was well past five when Ms. Figg, decided to wake Harry up, he hated eaten all day. "Harry? Harry? Wake up, dear, dinner is ready," said Ms. Figg, who was sitting on the couch Harry was sleeping on, shaking him awake.

Harry mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that, dear?"

Harry tried to open his eyes, but every time he got close to doing so his head would throb painfully, causing tears to form in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry…."

"You have to eat, Harry. You missed lunch already. What would your aunt say if I starved you?"

"She wouldn't care…."

"Oh, I'm sure she would, Harry. Come on, open your eyes and sit up."

"Please, Ms. Figg, I don't feel well."

A frown crossed Ms. Figg's face. "Where don't you feel well?"

"My stomach, head and throat," replied Harry.

"I think you should eat something, Harry, it might make you feel better. How 'bout some soup?"

When Mrs. Figg didn't get an answer, she looked back down at Harry only to notice he had fell asleep again.

"Your aunt should be here anytime, Harry. Just sleep now…"

Ms. Figg was wrong, it was already 11 o'clock at night and there hadn't been any sign of Harry's relatives.

Half an hour later, with Harry still sleeping soundly, the doorbell rang. As soon as Ms. Figg answered it, Harry's aunt walked in.

"We are so terribly sorry, Arabella, we just decided to go to a movie and shopping after lunch and we lost track of time. I hope you don't mind. Where's the boy? I'll take him home."

Miss. Figg frowned. "He slept the whole day, Petunia. I think he has the flu. You should probably check to make sure he's alright before you put him to bed," stated Miss. Figg.

"Fine," replied Petunia angrily as she went over to wake Harry up.

"Petunia, don't you think you should just carry him to the car? I don't know if he'll feel up to walking, it's quite late."

Aunt Petunia looked extremely angry at this predicament. She lifted Harry up from the couch, not waking him, grabbing his bag on her way out.

Arabella watched as Petunia angrily laid Harry on the back seat of her car. The poor boy had the flu, and she knew, deep down, that no one was going to take care of him.

I……………………I

"Boy, get up! You're going to be late for school!" Aunt Petunia screamed, while banging on the door.

Harry groaned as he rolled over on his small bed, finally getting up and putting his clothes on. He felt worse today than he did yesterday, but he didn't think there was any way he could convince his aunt to let him stay home.

"Boy! Why aren't you eating anything? We, out of the kindness of our hearts give you food…"

"I'm not feeling well…"

"RUBBISH!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, suddenly, as he took a pause in reading the paper to look at his nephew.

"It's true. I don't feel good, my stomach hurts. I don't think I can eat anything," muttered Harry.

"You're lying boy! You just want to skip school; I'll have none of that! Now get up and get your bag or you'll be late to school!"

"Okay."

"Honestly, Petunia. Why can't that boy be more like Dudley? Dudley's such a great kid, smart, sweet, kind…" smiled Uncle Vernon.

Petunia whispered. "It has to be something to do with Lily, you know. That kid is just so incompetent!"

Vernon Dursley nodded his head vigorously as though he couldn't explain it and went back to his meal.

Harry was glad that he had left early of he would have never made it to school on time. Every once and a while he would have to sit down to stop the dizziness and nauseous that would overwhelm him...

Harry was almost to school when a big, black dog ran into him, causing Harry to crash to the ground.

Harry was scared; he had never been this close to such a big dog before. He quickly got up, the whole time, looking at the dog, making sure it wouldn't attack. Harry noticed that the dog just stared at him the whole time, like he knew him, but that wasn't possible-he probably just wanted some food, Harry guessed.

He ran the whole way to school after that, no matter how sick he felt.

I……………..I

Harry had arrived to school on time, which he was thankful for, he didn't want to have to bring a note home to the Dursley's again. That would just mean more trouble, after all.

Harry only paid half a mind to what his teacher was saying; he just kept falling asleep due to his increasing, throbbing headache.

Harry distantly heard the bell for recess ring, but couldn't bother himself to get up. He was worried that any big movements would bring up whatever left he had in his stomach.

Mrs. Sutton was busily grading papers when she looked up and noticed that Harry had not yet gone to recess.

She walked over to the young child's desk and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Gently, she placed the palm of her hand on to his forehead, which she was reluctant to find a fever.

"Harry? Harry?" Mrs. Sutton called.

Harry blearily opened his eyes. Once he found out where he was, he immediately sat up and started stammering apologies for falling asleep in class.

"Harry it's okay, I think you should go to the nurse's office, you have a fever. The nurse can call either your aunt or uncle to pick you up."

"NO! I mean, no, I think I'm fine. I really don't need to go home. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's why I'm tired."

"You have a fever, dear." Mrs. Sutton protested, while dragging Harry out of his desk.

"No I don't…I'm just hot."

"Harry, dear, you need to go to the nurse's off. Come on, I'm taking you."

Mrs. Sutton practically dragged Harry to the nurse's office. She left Harry on one of the small cots in the nurse's office as she went to go fetch one of Harry's relative's numbers.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Sutton walked back in a piece of paper now held in her hand. "Harry who shall I call your aunt or uncle?"

"No, please don't call them. I'm fine, I'm just really tired. Please…"replied Harry who was half asleep from exhaustion and pain.

"Harry, dear, you can't stay at school sick. It's not good for you or for the other students," Mrs. Sutton said as she went and sat by Harry, next to the cot he was currently lying on.

Harry didn't reply to his teachers comment, he only averted eyes towards the door of the room. He just wished, for once, he could tell people why he _really_ didn't want to go home. His aunt wouldn't take care of him, he knew, once they got home, she would put him in his cupboard and only supply him with the bare essentials that he needed to get over—whatever he had.

"I'm going to call your aunt. It says here that she doesn't work, is that correct?"

Harry nodded his head as he felt a tear slip out of his eye and fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away-why did he always have to be so weak?

Mrs. Sutton quietly got up from where she sat, as she intently watched one of her students. There had to be something wrong, she sighed. Why was this child so frightened to go home? There were signs, yes, that he wasn't treated well at home. The glasses for a start, his cousin and his rude remarks, and those baggy clothes.

Well, there was one thing she knew, something just wasn't right. But there was nothing she could do about it.

An hour later, a horse-faced woman came sulking into the office, her bag swinging with her every move.

Harry's aunt walked soundlessly into the room that Harry was now currently sleeping. The nurse had just finished checking him over, and was now silently sitting at her desk, trying not to wake the young child up.

"I think you should probably take him to the doctor. I think he has a bad case of the flu; loads of kids are getting it now. Be careful when you wake him up. Don't forget to sign him out as you leave…"

Harry felt himself being shaken awake, his eyes opened to the sight of a very angry aunt.

"I'm sorry."

"Get up," Aunt Petunia whispered harshly, "I have a ton of stuff to do without you interfering. You're wasting my time, now get up!"

By the time Harry got his bag and walked out of the office. His aunt was already walking outside. Harry struggled to keep up with her.

"Aunt Petunia, please slow down."

"HURRY UP BOY!" she screamed as she got into the car.

Harry was just about to open to car down when the same black dog from earlier today came running up to him. He jumped up on Harry, placing his paws on Harry's shoulders, which caused Harry to hit the side of the car door painfully.

"Ow," Harry cried, which got his aunt's attention.

"What are you doing boy? You better make sure you didn't scratch my car. Get that dog off of you!"

"Down doggie," said Harry, he was beginning to get really scared. _Why was this dog following him?_

To Harry's astonishment the dog quickly jumped off. The dog seemed to sense that Harry was frightened and gave Harry's hand a quick kiss before he ran away.

Harry only had to be in the car a few minutes before he realized, his aunt was more than mad at him-she was furious. It wasn't his fault he was sick. She kept cutting corners sharply, and kept stopping suddenly, all of this movement was making his stomach lurch dangerously.

"Aunt Petunia? I think I'm going to be sick," he stated as he grabbed his stomach, hoping it would quell the pain.

"Don't you dare! I will not have you messing up my beautiful car! Lay down on the seat if you have to!" screamed his aunt as she veered another corner.

Harry did as he was told; he lay down on the cool leather and waited to arrive at home.

They arrived home, a few minutes later, Harry sluggishly dragged himself towards his cupboard. All he wanted to do was sleep…maybe that would make him feel better.

He had only been lying in his cupboard for a few minutes when his aunt came barging into his cupboard.

"What do you want?" asked Harry; he hadn't' meant to sound so rude, but he really just wanted to be left alone.

"Don't use that ungrateful tone with me boy! I've brought you some medicine. I don't want to hear a single peep out of you until I say! Got it?"

Harry only nodded.

I………………………..I

Two weeks had past. Harry and Dudley were out of school for Christmas Break, Harry never got excited about Christmas, though. He'd rather stay in school. The Dursley's always found an excuse to keep him locked up in his cupboard all Christmas day.

Christmas came and went. Harry had gotten a pair of old sock that were scattered with holes, almost resembling Swiss cheese and a can of old, cold soup.

It was a week after Christmas and Dudley was outside in the front yard playing in the newly fallen show, while Harry was shoveling the driveway.

Dudley went back in after half an hour, but Harry was still shoveling. He was freezing, it was beginning to become hard to shovel as his ungloved hands were so cold and numb that he couldn't keep a good hold on the shovel.

He was just nearing the door when he spotted the big, black dog from a few weeks ago, come running towards him. Harry immediately ran up to the front door but it was locked.

"Aunt Petunia? Please open the door!" screamed Harry while pounding on the door.

"What do you think you're doing? You haven't finished shoveling! You know the rules, you can't come in until you're done!" And with that the door was slammed in front of his face.

Harry quietly went back to shoveling, hoping that dog just wouldn't notice him. But he was wrong.

The dog came running up to him, and furiously started to pull at his pant leg.

"STOP! STOP!" Harry screamed, "You're hurting me!" At Harry's last comment, the dog's grip somewhat lessened.

Harry tried to get his leg away from the dog, but that was no avail. The dog was pulling so furiously that he accidentally ripped a part of Harry's pants off, which luckily caused the dog to loose its grip.

Harry took this as an advantage and started to run away towards the front door. He was almost there when the dog came running up to him again, jumped up and hit Harry squarely in the back.

This caused Harry to loose his balance, and he slipped on some ice and painfully hit his head on the concrete driveway and ice.

Harry tried to get up but the fall had caused everything to go blurry, he couldn't seem to focus on one spot. Then, suddenly, everything went black and he fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

I……………………I

"I can't believe you! What are we going to do? He's just a boy."

"You don't understand, I couldn't leave him there, I mean you should have seen everything those horrible muggles did to him…"

"Yeah, fat load that helped. Merlin's Beard, you could have made sure you didn't hurt him in the process! Look at him!"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, here, let me just place this cold rag on his head. It's only a bit of blood…"

"Sirius…"

The man addressed as Sirius walked silently over to the couch where a young child lay. He had placed a blanket on the child, as he had been constantly shivering since they had gotten there. Carefully placing the cold, wet rag on the boys head, Sirius sat next to the couch, watching the boy sleep.

"Look at him…he's so small, so like James…oh, Lupin, you should see his eyes-just like Lily's," Sirius sighed as he moved some hair off of Harry's face.

The other man in the room cautiously walked over to where Harry was. "Yeah, you're right. He does look a lot like James. Sirius, I know that you came to me a few weeks ago, expressing your concern about Harry, but you didn't tell me that you were going to go and flat out kidnap him!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that his _relatives_," he spat out the word relatives as if they were some disease, "won't notice-or care. But, you're not angry at me are you? I know Remus that I just came in to your home a few weeks ago begging for forgiveness, trying to get you to believe that it wasn't me who-"

"I already told you, I believe you…"

"Yeah, but I mean, Harry's one of the main reasons that I escaped Azkaban. He's everything I lived for in Azkaban."

"I understand Sirius. But, you do realize that Harry's going to be living an extremely different life than all of the other kids. Sirius, think about it, you won't ever be able to be seen-well unless in your dog form that is. Are you seriously okay with that?"

"I know what I want, and what I want right now, is Harry. He doesn't deserve those muggles that he had to live with."

"What are we going to do? You can't just expect to kidnap Harry and not tell them?"

Sirius smirked as he rose from his place next to Harry, turning on the fireplace in the process. "Oh, I think I'll make them a visit after Harry settles in."

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do Sirius…" Remus warned, "I'll go make something to eat, not doubt the child going to want to eat something when he wakes. Too skinny for my liking."

Sirius nodded as he found himself a comfortable spot next to Harry, for now he would watch him sleep. Something that he had missed for many years.

I……………………I

He rolled over on to his side, his head pounding fit to burst. He quickly took his hands and applied pressure to his forehead, hoping to quell the pain somewhat.

"Ughh…" he moaned. He didn't feel well; not well at all.

At opening his eyes, he jumped up from his position on the couch. _Where was he?_ This was definitely not the Dursley's. Suddenly, events unfolded and the last thing he could remember was slipping on some ice and hitting his head.

_Had someone kidnapped him? _Tears started to form in his eyes.

But how would that be possible, he wondered, the only thing that he saw was that big, black dog. Surely, that dog couldn't have taken him here. Dogs weren't _that_ smart.

Jumping quietly off of the couch, Harry gathered in his surroundings. He had to figure out where he was and get out of here. If the Dursley's found out he was missing, he would be in so much trouble when he got back.

Walking soundlessly down the hallway, he suddenly heard noises coming from a room. Curious he walked into the room, trying to stay as invisible as possible, but it was no luck as soon as he walked into the room, two sets of eyes looked into his own bright green ones.

These men were scary looking, Harry decided as he stood as still as possible, fear finally setting in. _He had been kidnapped! He wanted to go home! _

"Ah, Harry, you're awake," said the one mad with the long, bushy, black hair, slowly walking towards the small child.

At this sudden movement, Harry stepped back. _How did these people know his name?_ They were acting like they had known him his whole life. The closer the man got, the more scared Harry got. He felt tears burning behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry! He wouldn't! But no matter how hard he tried not to, he felt a few tears slips from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Sirius got in front of Harry, surprised that the child hadn't ran away from him. Maybe he was just too scared to move. "Oh, Harry, don't cry. It's okay, me and Moony, we aren't going to hurt you."

Harry sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "W-who a-are you?"

"I'm your godfather," Sirius stated. Trying to make this as clear for the boy at first as he possibly could.

"Oh," responded Harry. He shouldn't ask too many questions or they may get mad at him just like his aunt would.

Sirius sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Harry, do you know what a godfather is?"

Harry shook his head.

"I knew your mum and dad Harry, they were my best friends. Sometimes when someone has a baby, in case something happens to the parents, they name someone a godfather to take care of the baby in case. Make sense?"

Tears began running down Harry's face again. He was beginning to get really, really scared. How could this guy be talking about his parents? "Yeah, I guess."

Sirius nodded his head, not so sure that the child understood what was going on.

"I want to go home."

"Harry, what you live in-it's not a home."

Harry squinted his eyes in confusion. "Well, it's all I have."

"Harry, you have me."

"Y-you? I don't even know you, you-you kidnapped me," he sobbed out. This was beginning to become to much. He was really trying to act good. " I want to go home…"

"Harry, please, this is what your parents would have wanted. They wanted me to take care of you. I tried really, I did. I just-I had other things that I had to take care of first. My whole life, this is what I want-to finish raising you."

"So you want me to stay?"

Sirius felt tears fill his eyes. How could Harry fell that he wasn't wanted. "Harry, please. Believe me."

_Believe him-_were the words that kept racing through his head. Harry had never believed anyone in his life, especially the Dursley's. How was he suppose to believe someone that allegedly kidnapped him, how was he suppose to believe everything he said and then live with him?

But the scary part was that he was beginning to. He was beginning to believe that this man, not matter how unfamiliar he was, maybe, truly, deep down wanted to raise him. Love him like his own child, unlike the Dursley's who constantly made fun of him, starved him when he did or didn't do something wrong.

"O-Okay." He decided-he was going to live with this person, Sirius. For the few minutes that he actually had met this man he trusted and believe him more than he ever had one person.

At Harry's comment, Sirius, not being able to stand it stood up, lifted Harry into the air and gave him a huge hug. A hug that was full of love and longing.

Harry lifted his head up at the person who called him his godfather. There were tears streaming down the man's face and Harry knew that from this moment on he would be loved.

"I've seen you before…In my dreams," Harry blurted out.

"You have?"

Harry nodded at he continued to look at the man's face. "Yeah, except, sometimes, you would change into this big, black dog. It was kind of funny. I mean, there no such thing as magic."

Sirius, looked over at Remus who was giving him a look that clearly stated '_no, don't tell him now, much too early.'_ Sirius, sighed, Remus was right; he didn't want to scare the boy too much. He was already surprised that he agreed to live here so fast. Truth be told they _had _kidnapped him. The boy must really crave love if he was this easy to convince.

"So you really want to stay with us, Harry?"

"Yup," Harry grinned, "I dunno, you just seem really familiar to me. Like I've known you my whole life."

Sirius chuckled. Finally, something was going the way he had planned. Maybe, he could, soon, get everything sorted out and forget about the horrible, evil things that had gone on in life and start anew.

I……………………….I

The first few weeks with Harry were understandably tense, and calm. Remus and Sirius decided that the best thing to do was get Harry use to living with them before they cornered him about who he truly was- a wizard.

Sirius had happily gone to the Dursley's to explain where their nephew was. Not surprisingly, they hadn't even informed the authorities about their nephew's disappearance, saying that they thought '_he had run away, and would come back when he was hungry enough.'_ Sirius then, answered back that they didn't feed him anyways and the need for food wouldn't have bothered him. At this, they immediately paled and the rest of the conversation went fairly easy for Sirius. He was now convinced Harry wouldn't ever have to step foot into his house ever again.

When they finally told Harry the truth about his parents (showing some pictures along the way) and magic it took more time than they expected to convince Harry that it was all true. Finally, after showing Harry many spells, he finally gave in and believe them. Still completely shocked with his luck-he was a wizard, he'd be able to do magic!

It was a snowy, wintry night and Harry was curled up, comfortably and warm in a small bed. Sirius was sitting next to him, reading him a bed time story. Every night Harry asked to be read one, and Sirius only happily complied.

"And they lived, happily every after…"

"I love that one," sighed Harry, "the beast is just so cool!" he smiled.

"Yes, I know that, Harry, I've only read it to you the past three nights in a row. Wouldn't you like if I read you another one-a new one, you may like that one just as much?"

"No, this one is my favourite!" he smiled as he sat up in bed, looking Sirius in the eyes. "That's alright, right? I mean, if you want to read something else…"

"Oh, Prongs Jr., I will read you anything you want. You don't need to ask."

Harry smiled, yet again for the third time, and crawled underneath the warm covers. "Can we go play in the snow again tomorrow? I want to have you change into the dog again and chase me around…" Sirius had finally explained to Harry that he was the black dog that had followed him around for a few days before he had finally gotten Harry himself.

"Of course, Harry, anything you want."

Harry rolled over onto his side. "Thanks, Siri, I love you. Thank you for saving me." And with that he closed his eyes. Too much excitement in one day, he quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too, Prongs Jr."

I…………….I

_Finally! Finished! It was much longer that I expected. I had to fix the whole ending so that took me a while. Wow, I'm so sorry for the delay on this. I hope you like I, anyways._

_Hopefully, it doesn't seem that Harry took to living with Sirius too easily. I couldn't have put Remus in the ending more, but I felt that it should focus more on Sirius and Harry's relationship._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they mean everything to me and more!_


End file.
